hamatorafandomcom-20200222-history
Art
Art is the superintendent of the Yokohama Police Department and a graduate of Facultas Academy, despite never actualizing a Minimum ability. He has known Nice and Honey since they were young. Appearance Art has short lilac hair and violet eyes, with a mole under the left one. While working, he is seen wearing a dark purple suit, white collared shirt, red tie, and black shoes. The notes on Art's original character design detail him as having soft, elegant features, and smiling often. Personality Art is generally calm, with a kind and protective demeanor. He typically uses formal, gentle speech, which becomes notably sharper when he is angered. His actions are guided by a strong sense of justice, and superior intellect and hard work enabled him to become police superintendent at a young age. Art is seen to have a poor diet when committed to casework, but still holds a strong sweet tooth, putting as many as three sugar cubes into his tea cup during his first interogation of Moral. Background Art attended and graduated from Facultas Academy. Although he worked extremely hard, he never actualized his minumum. It is implied that he is a foreign national. Relationships Nice Art is Nice's best friend, dating back to their Academy days. Although their relationship is strained after Moral's analysis of Art's jealousy toward Nice's Minimum, it is shown that Art is willing to go to great lengths to protect Nice, including obscuring details about the serial murder case to Nice. This causes an argument shortly prior to Art's confrontation with Moral at the cemetery, with both sides intending but being unable to apologize before Art's death. Moral Art hates Moral all the way to his core not only because of his experiments and the killing of Minimum Holders, but also for psychoanalyzing his failure in not being a Minimum Holder. Power & Abilities Art is said to have shown potential for having a Minimum, but he was never able to actualize it. However, he still graduated from Facultas Academy and is said by Honey to be "the first and last graduate of the Academy who never actualised his Minimum". As proven by this, he possesses extreme determination and good physical ability and intellect, a result of all the hard work he put in. It is still unknown whether he does or does not have a minimum in the end of season 1. Trivia • There are dozens of theories concerning his apparent death after being stabbed and shot by Moral at his brother's grave. They range from his inactive Minimum to the twin brother theory. • According to the spoiler text during the Hamatora ending credits, Art's brother died in a bus accident as the result of a terrorist attack aimed at Minimum Holders. • Art appeared riding a motorcycle in the Hamatora first PV. • An edited version of Hamatora's ending played during Art's death. • Upon episode 12's end, many assumptions and theories have risen in attempt to figure out the meaning of Art's actions. The most common ones involve Momoka or his deceased twin brother. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Police Category:Definitely in Love with Nice